The lead-acid aircraft battery of the present invention is of the general type which comprises a plastic interior casing formed, for example, of polyethylene, containing interleaved lead and lead-oxide plates immersed in an acid electrolyte, and which includes a plastic cover also formed, for example, of polyethylene which is sealed to the interior casing. A metal external housing composed, for example, of aluminum is provided for the interior casing. The lead and lead-oxide plates within the interior casing are interconnected, and are connected to the embedded terminal assembly of the present invention which includes terminal posts extending through the cover of the interior casing and through the exterior housing.